Turn Everything Off
by troyesheaven
Summary: Dan forgets to turn everything off. (Warning: Spanking, and Swearing. Don't like, Don't Read!) Reviews are Prompts help me out a lot!
1. Turn Everything Off

ok before the story i would like to say ive had this story written since like july but i started writing this before dans birthday so i had to change 24 to 25 lol, but anyway heres the story.

* * *

"Dan, get off your phone and come on we're going to be late!" Phil called out to the younger man. The two boys had tatinof rehearsals in an hour and they were already behind on schedule.

Dan huffed but turned off his phone and pulled the pot off the stove.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming. I put the food to the side for tomorrow." Dan pulled on a jacket and walked out the door as Phil locked it behind them.

Once they were in the cab and things were less hectic Phil spoke up, "you turned the stove off right?"

"Yea" Dan answered, concentrating more on his phone rather than what Phil was saying.

When it came to tatinof rehearsals that's all they really had time for. The rehearsals usually took 6 hours- Dan liked to think of it kind of as school (although he actually liked this, unlike school)- and the cab ride was almost an hour long there, so once the boys got home it was usually around 9 or 10.

The rehearsals were wearing them out, but it was all to prep them up for the US tour. And if they couldn't get used to this, then no way were they going to survive touring.

Usually once they got home they were both exhausted and would go straight to bed and do the whole routine over again, but tomorrow would be different. The boys would have the weekend off, thank God, and the next day they were planning to do a cooking video.

They were going to save the video to upload while on tour so that they would have something to share with the fans while away.

When the two boys got back to the flat, Dan told Phil in the cab he was going to take a quick shower and then they could start prepping up for the video. But before Dan could even step foot into the bathroom he heard Phil.

"Dan!"

Dan jumped at hearing the older man yell. "What?"

"Come here." Phils tone was still loud but he wasn't yelling anymore. What on earth was it?

Dan followed Phil's voice into the kitchen.

Once he was inside he was met with Phil glaring at him by the stove. "I thought you told me you turned the stove off" Phil sharply said.

Oh shit.

"I-I thought I did" Dan said hastily walking up to him.

"Dan what the hell. You're 25, how did you forget to turn off the stove?" Phil asked motioning towards the object.

Dan was just stuck staring at the object as he was trying to figure out how to respond. He then looked up at Phil who just shook his head out of disbelief. "Dan, the building could've burned down, or gas fumes could've gotten everywhere. Where would we go then?"

Dan really had nothing to say, he messed up. He should've remembered, Phil was right, he was risking their apartment. Also because of the kind of stove they had, gas fumes could go everywhere, which is toxic. Where would they go at this late at night? "You should have been paying attention Daniel."

"I-I thought I did turn it off I though-"

"Go to your room" Phil said cutting him off.

Dan felt his stomach drop- Oh no, not this again. "Ph-Phil it was an accident, I didn't mean to do it on purpose."

"Maybe not, but you were stuck on your phone rather than paying attention. That doesn't mean you're not in trouble." Dan crossed his arms and glared at him, "Phil come on, it was a mistake."

"Well, I'm going to make sure you don't make it again" Phil finalized.

"Noo" Dan whined out, part of him wanted to stomp his foot on the ground, but he knew that would make him look completely childish.

"Dan, you don't make up the rules, I do. Sorry Bear." Phil knew Dan was tired, hell they both were, but he couldn't let this slide.

If the apartment caught on fire or something else was to happen, Lord knows what they would have done, or where they could go. Sure they had friends who would let them stay over until everything was fixed but still.

"Phil, no-"

Before Dan could finish his sentence Phil stepped up to the younger man and grabbed his shoulders, "I did not give you an option, now do not make me tell you again."

For some reason Phil's threats were falling deaf to Dan's ears, "no, let me finish!"

Part of Phil was shocked at Dan and was slightly amused by how he was acting right now. He was acting like a 12 year old and Phil felt like he should let Dan get his little temper tantrum out of the way before he bought the rod down. "Okay then."

"I thought you said you weren't going to punish me for something I can't help", Dan said as he returned Phils sharp look, "Everyone makes mistakes." Phil just rolled his eyes at the younger man, "Daniel, I'm punishing you for not paying attention."

"But Phil!" Phil closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was tired and he had to explain this to Dan the best way he could without getting too frustrated. He looked over at the clock,11:15. It was late already, and even though both of the boys usually go to sleep near 2 in the morning they never really did anything except stay on the computer. If he was going to spank Dan, he was going to have to do it now.

"Dan, you're tired, just take the punishment you deserve and let's get this over with" Phil said as he started walking towards his bedroom. He turned around at the door and looked at Dan who was just glaring at him. "You know what, fine don't listen to me, fuck you too", Dan spat.

That was the last straw for Phil. He quickly went back to Dan and firmly grabbed his arm. "Dan, that's enough. Just because you're upset about getting in trouble does not mean you throw a fit about it. You know good and well that I wouldn't touch you over something that you're innocent for."

As Phil spoke his grip was becoming stronger on the younger boy's forearm and Dan started squirming under his hold. "I wasn't even going to go that hard on you, but you completely ruined that opportunity."

Phils grip must've got Dans attention because soon his stern blue eyes met Dans panicked ones. Once he was finished with his lecture he dragged Dan to his bedroom and instantly pulled him over his lap.

Phil sharply bought his hand rapidly down to Dan's jean clad bottom. The first few swats definitely got Dans attention, and those where through his jeans. While harsh swats were being delivered to his backside Phil started to lecture, "This is for forgetting to turn the stove off. Dan, I can't have you risking the apartment, everything that we have ever had is in here, and we can't have it being destroyed."

Phil delivered a couple of more swats and stopped, "Do you understand?" By now Dan had tears rolling down his cheeks, this by far has been the worst hand spanking he's gotten, and he still had another round coming up. "Y-yes sir" he nodded with tears falling off his cheeks onto the floor.

Phil nodded to himself and pulled Dan up. "You are to stay in the corner until I get back, and if you dare move, so help me God." He pulled the red cheeked boy to the corner of his bedroom and rested a hand on his shoulder, "Think about why you're here."

Dan buried his face into the corner and tried his best to steady his breathing. Once he heard the door shut thoughts came flying in his head. The spanking hurt and it was just a hand spanking. Dan now knew how much force Phil could've put behind his hand the past few times, and was actually glad that he didn't.

Phil on the other hand was standing with his back against the other side of the door. He could hear the soft whimpers Dan was letting out and it honestly broke his heart.

He needed time to calm down because a while ago he wasn't. He was spanking Dan out of anger and he knew if he went ahead and got the paddle then he could've seriously injured him.

The paddle didn't stay in either of the boys rooms, because after the first time neither of them wanted it too. So after talking about where they could possibly put it the night after, the boys just decided on keeping it in the office (which is kinda weird since one of the reasons that they started the paddle spankings involved the office).

As Phil went into the office part of him wanted to back out and just cut the punishment short, but he knew he had to go through. When he pulled open the drawer and took the paddle out he noticed how heavy it was.

Shaking his head to himself Phil went back downstairs, it will be over soon. When he came back to his bedroom door he paused and made sure he was going to do this.

Dan was being a brat about the situation, and that alone would've added more swats to his punishment, but the thing that made Phil go to extremes was him cursing towards him. Phil wasn't really offended at him, because he knew Dan well enough to know that he didn't actually mean it, but he also knew he couldn't let him slide with that.

Dan's tears were gone by the time Phil got back but once he heard Phil sit the damn paddle down he felt tears start welling up in his eyes. As Phil gently turned Dan around he saw how pitiful he looked and couldn't help but give him a sympathetic smile.

"Ph-phil, I'm sorry" Dan said as he wrapped his arms around the other. Phil gave into the hug and ran his hand up and down his back, "hey now, it's ok, once this is over with everything will be forgiven."

"Noo, it's not okay" Dan said as he buried his face into Phil's shirt, "I was a dick to you and- and." The younger boy was full on crying by now and was getting choked up. Phil cupped his face with his hands, "Shh Dan, calm down for me."

He gingerly guided Dan to the bed and sat down with him and he held him until his crying reduced. Glancing at the clock on the nightstand he saw it was almost 12, he really needed to get this over with.

"Okay Dan, come on." He helped the younger boy over his knee and once he saw he was in a good position he started.

As Phil swiftly brought the paddle down on Dan's already sore bottom his breathing hitched. Once another one came down Dan screamed, clenching his fists and trying his best to focus on breathing.

After experiencing three more good swats with the paddle Dan kicked his leg, causing Phil to trap it under his own. It took a lot of self control but he somehow kept his hands put, but God, it hurt so much.

Phil continued to spank Dans already burning bottom as he kept one hand on the small of his back so he wouldn't jerk up.

"Look where this go you Daniel, did you really think talking back like that was going to get you anywhere?" Phil chided as he bought two good smacks down. He knew Dan was in horrible pain right now, but he felt like this needed to be done with a lecture also.

Dan shook his head with tears rushing down his face. He couldn't speak.

"If anything it got you into even more trouble. I would've never pulled out the paddle if it wasn't for your mouth." Dan bit his tongue, the spanking was one thing but scolding on top of it was killing him.

"Ph-Phil I'm soooory" he managed to cry out. Bringing one more final swat Phil stopped.

Phil rubbed his back as Dan just sobbed over his lap. The pain was horrible, and Dan could swear that he wouldn't be sitting down correctly for at least two weeks.

It took a couple of minutes but soon his crying reduced and he started to get a hold of himself.

Breathing heavily, Dan slowly pulled off his jeans and climbed off of Phil's lap.

After he repositioned himself to where his head was laying on Phils lap his hands went to his backside. Yea, it was humiliating but Dan could care less, he wanted the pain to go away.

Phil set the paddle aside and looked down at Dan who still had tears running down his cheeks. "You okay?"

Dan sucked in a deep breath and wiped away his tears with the back of his wrist. "I'm great", he said rolling his eyes. He continued to rub his aching bottom as Phil laughed, "serves you right."

"I'm sorry" Dan said as he wiped away his final tears. "I know, and it's okay now."

* * *

So what'd you guys think? did Dan deserve the paddling or was that a little too much?

Also, so i know i keep promoting my tumblr but thats where i put all of my updates abt this series so ya, and y'all can leave prompts or questions on there or whatever you'd like, hoodical

And ok last thing is that theres gonna maybe/probably (idk dont count on it but im js) a story thats gonna kind of go along with this one, so thats why i kind of cut the ending short so yeah.

Reviews and Prompts help me out a lot!


	2. Aftermath

Dan kept squirming as he tried his best to get comfortable, but he just couldn't. The neighbors damn dog woke him up a couple of hours after he went to glanced at his alarm clock and groaned. It flashed 5:25 and the sun wasn't even up yet.

Knowing that it was most likely no use into trying to get comfortable again he crawled out of his bed. Dan trailed into the bathroom and glanced at himself, he looked tired. He was tired. He just couldn't get comfortable, and he only had himself to blame for it. Well… Sort of.

Dan rubbed his eyes and started washing his face off. His cheeks were still slightly red from yesterday night. He cringed just thinking about it. Shit went down last night and he was definitely paying for it this morning.

Yesterday Dan left the stove on and forgot to turn it off, and once him and Phil got home at 10 and realized this, hell broke loose. Maybe if Dan would've taken his punishment like a man he wouldn't be in this much discomfort. He was the one who caused the paddle to come out.

Dan shook his head as last night's thoughts recurred. He had been childish and a dick to Phil last night, and he knew better. A wave of guilt and emotions hit him and he started getting flustered all over again.

Dan did have options, he could either go climb in the bed with Phil or go get breakfast. He chose breakfast.

Seeing he was still very sore he decided just to fix himself some cereal instead of going out.

Phil woke up two hours after and found Dan playing a video game. "How long have you been up?" Phil asked behind Dan.

He paused the game and turned around, "two hours I think, not sure."

He dropped the joystick and turned the game off. Phil sat down on the couch and looked up at Dan who was still standing up. "Sit down."

Dan rolled his eyes at the older man but did as told. He curled up into Phil's side as Phil wrapped his arm round him.

"Could you not sleep?"

"No" Dan mumbled out.

"You know you could've gotten in the bed with me, right?" Phil asked glancing at the other.

Dan nodded but didn't respond. "How do you feel?"

Phil was always there for Dan when it came to aftercare, but it was 1:30 when they got done and they were both exhausted. So right after they both ended up falling asleep.

Usually Dan would've slept with Phil after a punishment, but for some reason he just seeked the comfort of his own bed. He wasn't mad at Phil or anything, he was just tired and wanted his bed.

"Sore"

Phil hummed to himself and thought about what he could do. "Go take a shower, since you never got the chance to last night, that should relieve some of the pain."

Dan nodded against Phil's chest and got back up, "but make sure it's cold."

Dan let out a laugh and walked out of the living room.

Once he got finished and put on some sweats he went back into the living room. Phil by then had already eaten his own breakfast and had switched the video game back on.

"Here, you wanna play?" Phil asked as he grabbed the extra joystick off the coffee table.

Dan nodded and took the control. As Phil turned on multiplayer for the game Dan awkwardly stood beside him. Once Phil realized this we looked up at Dan and chuckled, "why don't you sit down?"

"Oh hush you spork, you wouldn't be laughing if you were in my position", Dan pouted.

Phil shook his head and smiled to himself, "Come on, if you're gonna play."

An hour after they started setting up for the cooking video.

"So today we're going to make blood jello" Phil dramatically stated to the camera.

"Because you know, blood and Halloween" Dan explained.

"So this is what you will need…" Phil started listing the ingredients as Dan left to the refrigerator to grab the gelatin.

"So we already made the gelatin, or crushed animal bones, whatever you want to call it, yesterday, because it said to put it in the refrigerator to chill for 3 hours." Dan said as he came back and stood by Phil.

"Should we tell them about the stove?" Phil asked.

"Just the stove" Dan said, leaving the cameras view to grab another thing..

"So Danny here forgot to turn the stove off yesterday after cooking the gelatin and so the whole stove was on for at least 5 hours whilst we were practicing for tatinof."

"To be fair," Dan started as he walked back into the cameras view, "at least I was smart enough to not put the thing on high, and kept it on low."

"There's no 'to be fair'" Phil teased, "you could've killed our neighbors."

Dan rolled his eyes as Phil laughed at him. "Sorry neighbors for risking your life." he joked.

"Ok so we aren't gonna be using Delia this time either, sorry guys" Phil said picking up his computer.

"Instead we're going to use the back of the jello box because it's pretty self explanatory" Dan said holding up the back of the box.

A couple of minutes into the introduction of the video and the boys keeping to have to resay their lines due to the noisy traffic it was time for them to start baking.

"Dan, can you bring me the icing?" Phil asked as he looked through the drawers for a spatula.

"Hold on" Dan said messing with the props on the counter.

Phil looked over at Dan and then the camera.

"Dan's sore today guys so he's acting like he can't do anything" Phil said to the camera shaking the spatula around.

Dan turned around as his mouth went agape in shock, "You can't say that Phil! They're gonna think we had sex or something!"

Phil laughed as Dans face went red, "Don't worry, I'll edit it out."

He groaned and took the spatula from Phil, "I'm tired actually."

"Why?" Phil asked looking over the website for the next step.

"I couldn't sleep, remember?" Dan huffed leaning against the counter top.

"Oh yeah" Phil chuckled.

"Cut that part out too" Dan said nodding towards the camera.

"Duh" Phil said rolling his eyes. "Go get two eggs out of the fridge."

"What if people did find out?" Dan asked as he opened the fridge door.

"Oh God, they would go crazy" Phil said looking into the camera, "imagine the fanfiction."

"Jesus Christ" Dan laughed as he closed the door.

"Let's be honest though, there is probably already fanfiction out there about us doing this stuff" Dan laughed.

Phil shook his head as he turned back to the camera, "I'm gonna have to edit a lot of stuff out."

"So you guys are wondering why we are pulling out eggs, well me and Dan are going to go the extra step and make icing to decorate the jello and try to make it look scary, but it'll probably end up looking like red mush and white and black icing, but it's worth the try." Phil laughed as he watched Dan get the eggs.

Dan turned to the camera himself and held up the eggs, "so now we break two chicken fetuses and whisk them together with the confectioners sugar."

Phil gave Dan a look. "What?"

"Are you not gonna go ecstatic about the word 'whisk'?" Phil mocked.

Dan rolled his eyes, "I never showed you that video, have I?"

"I don't want to see it" Phil said shaking his head.

By the end of the video they plugged up the camera to the office computer and started editing.

Dan squirmed uncomfortably in the office chair. It was reawakening the dull sting that was still in his backside.

10 minutes into editing Phil started to notice, "Are you still sore?"

Dan sighed and nodded with a pout.

Phil chuckled, "go take some pain medicine."

Dan reluctantly got up and left to the kitchen.

"I won't go as hard on you next time" Phil said once Dan got back.

Dan rolled his eyes "Oh hush."

"You won't do it again though, right?" Phil asked leaning back in his own chair and looking at Dan.

"Promise" Dan said rolling his eyes once again as Phil playfully punched him in the arm.

"Come on, the faster we edit this thing, that faster I can get up."

* * *

a/n- Honestly, I came up with the idea of what they were baking at last minuet. It was kind of extra and I felt like it messed the story up a little bit but I also needed it to be kind of realistic.

Reviews and Prompts help me out a lot!


End file.
